Acaríciame
by Christine Minnie Shim
Summary: No menores de 18 años Resumen: Pero quería más. Necesitaba que los labios de Viktor dejaran de ser tímidos y no sólo le besaran los parpados, la frente, las mejillas o sus propios labios. ¿Qué se sentiría tener esa boca en su cuello, en su espalda, en su… Cuerpo entero? No lo sabía y moría de ganas de descubrir cuál podría ser el límite de ambos. Ardía con deseo a cada momento.


Algunos años atrás se había quejado del brusco cambio que representó mudarse a Detroit como lugar definitivo donde sería asesorado y entrenado por Celestino. Recordaba que salvo ir a la pista y a la facultad no se aventuraba a ir más allá. Principalmente porque su tiempo era algo tan valioso que no se permitía ninguna distracción salvo las idas a museos o a lugares turísticos aledaños que compartía de buena gana con Pichit. Sin embargo, Rusia era cosa aparte. La barrera del idioma era aún más atroz que sus primeros años con el inglés cotidiano –que en nada se parecía al que le habían enseñado durante toda su vida en las aulas.- Además un plus en su incomodidad era que estaba en San Petersburgo, compartiendo una pista con los mejores patinadores rusos y él siendo el extranjero se quedaba fuera de la mayor parte de las bromas o comentarios. Y no era que él fuera un ente social que quisiera encajar, el problema radicaba en que su inseguridad le hacía pensar constantemente que los comentarios que no podía entender eran burlas o críticas que sonaban mejor si él no era consiente de ellas. Había ganado confianza en éste último año, pero eso no bastaba para contrarrestar toda una vida de temer al fracaso y las burlas.

Obviamente los patinadores que conocía y que lo reconocían lo trataban con respeto y le hablaban en inglés, pero como era de esperarse lo olvidaban en cosas rutinarias. Yakov, Yuri, Viktor, Mila y Georgi, era con quienes más convivía en su día a día. Viktor era su entrenador, sí. Pero al ser aún un novato recibía asesoramiento de Yakov, así que se consideraba afortunado de tener dos personas tan buenas dirigiendo su camino como patinador, regaños y exceso de mimos eran algo tan común que ya estaba acostumbrándose a obtener de ambos rusos las dos caras de la moneda, no era fácil. Estaba siendo guiado por dos personas completamente opuestas y aunque inicialmente se confundió, pronto se amoldó a recibir la vara y la zanahoria. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Los demás lo alentaban y bromeaban con él. No se quejaba de ello, por el contrario, estaba agradecido. El ambiente era agradable y aunque la nostalgia por su pista en Hasetsu lo invadía por momentos, bastaba con recordar que era feliz con su vida actual.

Viktor era esencialmente el motivo de su felicidad.

Después de haberse presentado frente a tantas personas en la gala del GPF no le quedaba duda de que entre él y Viktor había algo más que amistad. Algo que iba muchísimo más allá de una relación de cariño entre un pupilo y un entrenador. Viktor y él eran una pareja, se complementaban de una forma tan única que a veces su corazón quería hacer un flip cuádruple cuando enumeraba los motivos por los cuales su entrenador era una persona tan especial en su vida.

Amaba a Viktor.

Durante mucho lo adoró como una figura inalcanzable. Se dedicó a observarlo como a una lejana y brillante estrella de la cual no merecía ni una chispa de todo su fulgor. Después de idolatrarlo con tanto fervor, conoció a la figura real tras todo el brillo y quedó aún más deslumbrado. Tantos matices, tantas facetas desconocidas que él y sólo él había conocido en tan poco tiempo lo tenían constantemente embriagado. Y como tal, aquel sopor de saberse querido también lo envalentonaba y lo empujaba a ir más allá de lo que alguna vez creyó ser capaz. No sólo en el hielo, sino como persona, el cúmulo de sentimientos que barbotaban de él cada que tenía frente a sí a su coach, lo hacía ahogarse entre las mil y una sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en una ridícula fracción de segundo.

Saberse querido por Viktor lo hacía olvidarse de todas las pequeñeces que aún lo fastidiaban, con él no sentía la presión de alguien intentando interferir en su vida, o en sus sentimientos. Viktor esperaba pacientemente a que él se sintiera listo para poder avanzar un paso pequeño y otro más cada que tiraba de él y dejaba que a su ritmo entrelazara aquellos sentimientos que sabía eran desconocidos para él mismo. Vivir con Viktor en el mismo apartamento le hacía sonreír como un bobo enamorado, no era una convivencia forzada. Cuando había llegado sintió que interferiría en la vida del ruso y que quizá en poco tiempo colmaría su paciencia y terminaría botándolo. Cuando no ocurrió, simplemente se dio cuenta de que ellos ya habían vivido juntos y que incluso, ellos habían compartido momentos más íntimos que sólo pelearse por quién ocuparía el sofá. Cuando esa pequeña crisis se vio superada, Yuuri agradecía a todas las deidades existentes cada vez que se despertaba y veía la silueta del mejor patinador, entrenador y ser humano, a menos de un palmo de sus manos curiosas en el mismo lecho. En el mejor de los casos, le encontraba enrollado tan cerca de sí mismo que la respiración pausada del ruso le erizaba la piel y le invitaba a acariciarlo entero. Todo, cada parte de la blanca piel expuesta. Deseaba que sus manos fueran un motivo más de la poca ropa que Viktor usara para dormir. Quería explorar como un naturista, al hombre que estaba con él a todas horas.

Quizá nunca antes lo había pensado, tal vez jamás se había sentido tan necesitado de algo como ahora se sentía con Viktor. Nunca nada lo había provocado tanto. Ahí era donde radicaba el mayor de sus problemas. Yuuri nunca tuvo tiempo para descubrir el mundo… Carnal, él jamás se había sentido atraído por nadie, Yuko había sido una excepción risible. Ella había sido el primer y último crush en su vida. Incluso se atrevía a pensar, que lejos de un enamoramiento aquello había sido la simple emoción de saberse amigo de alguien, de por fin haber encajado en un lugar siendo él mismo. Ahora con Viktor todo había cambiado; no sólo era el hecho de que ese hombre se había llevado su primer beso, había un tipo de atracción casi animal que se despertaba en él cada vez que por algún motivo Viktor le tocaba.

Y eso lo asustaba y estremecía de gozo por partes iguales.

Hasta hace poco el mismo Yuuri se había considerado casi completamente asexual, para él estaba claro que la única relación importante en su vida, era la que mantenía con el hielo. A veces dolorosa y otras tantas gratificante. Nunca a pesar de todo se sintió con la necesidad de tocar y ser tocado, para él en su adolescencia el hecho de descubrir que tenía necesidades físicas fue algo tan intrascendente que si alguna vez se masturbó fue simplemente para aliviar el malestar mañanero que todo hombre tenía, odiaba las duchas frías y dejar que la tensión se fuera antes de verse despierto por gotas de agua era mil veces mejor que pegar de brincos ante el hielo líquido.

Jamás le había cruzado por la mente que un beso iba más allá de ser un contacto entre dos bocas que incluía un intercambio de fluidos y bacterias que anteriormente le habrían asqueado de sólo imaginarlo. Hoy por hoy se mantenía a la expectativa de esos roces delicados y espontáneos que Viktor le daba cada vez más seguido. Aguardaba con ansiedad el roce esquimal cuando recién los ojos azules se abrían aun cuando el alba apenas despuntaba. Y se mantenía a la expectativa el resto del día por si al ruso se le ocurría que era merecedor de un contacto similar.

Como era de esperarse, al inicio sus más arraigadas costumbres le hacían apenarse y querer huir al lugar más apartado que tuviera una barrera física entre Viktor, él y el mundo. Ahora, meses después, no se podía concentrar si por la mañana o después de un particularmente arduo día de trabajo en la pista no recibía el contacto entre sus labios y los del peliplata.

Pero quería más.

Necesitaba que los labios de Viktor dejaran de ser tímidos y no sólo le besaran los parpados, la frente, las mejillas o sus propios labios. ¿Qué se sentiría tener esa boca en su cuello, en su espalda, en su… Cuerpo entero? No lo sabía y moría de ganas de descubrir cuál podría ser el límite de ambos. Ardía con deseo a cada momento y cada vez le era más difícil controlar a su propia curiosidad.

¿Por qué Viktor no lo notaba? ¿Dónde había quedado ese descarado hombre que quiso dormir con él cuando apenas tenía unas horas de haberlo conocido en persona? Yuuri no lo sabía, y por momentos su deseo flaqueaba al pensar que era probable que su cuerpo no fuera lo suficientemente atractivo para invitar al otro a hacerse de él.

Sin embargo a veces por el rabillo del ojo podía ver aquellas azules orbes devorarlo de forma lasciva, justo como ahora que iba del cuarto de baño a la alcoba principal sólo con unos ligeros pantalones de chadal tiritando de frío porque había olvidado la parte superior de su pijama. Viktor había dejado de ver la T.V. para seguirlo de reojo. Aquella acción sólo aceleró el pulso de Yuuri y casi corrió al armario en busca de una camiseta afelpada que lo cubriera del frío que repentinamente le había dejado la piel erizada. Cuando tuvo la prenda entre sus manos se miró al espejo, las gotas restantes de la ducha se encontraban aún anidadas en su pelo. Ya estaba ligeramente más largo de lo que solía llevarlo y a pesar de que por algún motivo no quería cortarlo era algo molesto sentir que el flequillo que picaba los ojos y se metía entre sus gafas. Mirándose de cerca –culpa de la miopía-. Pasó los dedos entre el húmedo cabello y casi como si fuera una broma se vio a sí mismo como el público lo veía realizar sus rutinas. Realmente era diferente, si tan solo realmente tuviera una parte Eros que mostrar podría seducir a Viktor fuera de la pista, tal vez en la cama, en el sofá, en la ducha o en la mesa.

Yuuri ardió ante el pensamiento y en su mente se reproducían imágenes inocuas de él recostado en cualquiera de esos lugares con el cuerpo de Viktor sobre el suyo. Imaginó que sus manos no eran suyas, que eran un poco más largas y frías, y que con esos dedos algo huesudos alguien más le estaba tocando el bajo vientre. Era gracioso poder hacerse de una imagen tan simple como las manos de Vikctor sobre él, cuando únicamente las había estrechado unas cuantas veces. Debía parar, no era correcto. Viktor estaba afuera de la habitación intentando distraerse de un día de entrenamiento agotador. Y sería terriblemente vergonzoso que por su calentura dejara escapar algún ruido delator.

Lentamente y casi con decepción asió la remera que tenía en la mano contraria e intentó pasarla por su cabeza cuando la voz de Viktor casi lo hace brincar bajo la cama.

-Yuuri…-

Viktor se había acercado sin hacer ruido, el reflejo del ruso estaba presente en el espejo y no sabía si era su respiración o la propia lo que estaba creando una capa de vaho en el cristal. Yuuri quería escabullirse y tal vez si corría con suerte podría desnucarse al correr por el apartamento o morir de frío en las calles de San Petersburgo y bajarse el calentón de una buena vez, así podría olvidar que estaba frente al espejo tocándose y tratando de contener sus más íntimos deseos de una forma mediocre. Cuando se atrevió a mirar a esos ojos increíblemente azules hizo lo que nunca creyó. Hizo acopio de toda la locura que Viktor provocaba en él para acercarse de puntillas y besarlo tirando la camiseta en el proceso y aferrándose a la ligera capa de ropa que el peliplata usaba para andar en casa.

No que no supiera cómo funcionaba un beso francés, pero aun así se separó agitado y con un vergonzoso hilo de saliva que unía aún su boca a la de Vikctor. Estaba jadeando, el aire se le había escapado de los pulmones y se sentía endeble.

Si Viktor lo rechazara ahora podría morir. Pensó con amargura.

Justo ante el mutismo de su pareja se sintió como ese chico que siempre había sido el cerdito gracioso y perdedor. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y los espasmos traicioneros de su cuerpo parecían más convulsiones que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué quieres Yuuri? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?.- Yuuri podría haber dicho que quería todo y nada. Pero así como el valor había llegado se había esfumado.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qu…- Y no lo dejó continuar, no podía escucharlo hablar con aquella voz ronca sin pensar que el aliento que vibraba en sus pestañas era como un gas nocivo que estaba enloqueciendo. Y Yuuri lo besó de nuevo, cuidando que sus dientes no chocaran. Procuró que su lengua tomara ventaja de la estupefacción de Viktor. Mordió los labios contrarios; Viktor también estaba agitado y podía sentir un par de manos aferradas a su cadera.

 _ **Acaríciame,**_

 _ **Con manos locas enloquéceme**_

\- Acaríciame Viktor…Quiero que me toques, quiero que me beses. – Y lo único que había logrado con aquellas palabras fue una mirada que no supo interpretar. Viktor lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo durante largos instantes y después lo había soltado y se había retirado un par de pasos.-

Los puños de Yuuri se cerraron tan fuerte que el crujido de sus dedos cortó de tajo el silencio enloquecedor que reinaba en la habitación. A lo lejos la cacofonía del televisor se escuchaba en ese idioma que Yuuri aún no podía comprender del todo.

Quería morirse en aquel momento.

Sí, quizá Viktor lo quisiera, tal vez hasta lo amaba. Pero era probablemente ese tipo de amor casi platónico que no necesitaba de un contacto tan directo. Yuuri lo sabía. Y de inmediato lo invadió la culpa. Él estaba bien con lo que Viktor le diera, si eran besos inocentes, miradas recatadas o caricias ligeras, podía aceptarlo todo. Pero ahora simplemente no entendía si es que en algún momento había pasado de la frontera tácita que existía en la relación. Se volteó lentamente y tomó la camiseta que había dejado caer de sus manos. Agachado pelaba con sus extremidades posteriores para poder entrar en ella. Era de Viktor, lo sabía. Ligeramente más grande que el tamaño que necesitaba se dejó envolver por la calidez que la prenda le ofrecía y que su afiebrado cuerpo perdía con cada segundo de esta horrible escena.

Viktor vio a Yuuri temblar y tragarse los sollozos que seguramente pugnaban por salir de su garganta. ¡Dios! ¡No es que él no quisiera tocar, besar y devorar a Yuuri! Él había estado esperando pacientemente porque un momento como ese llegara. Nunca antes con nadie más tuvo que esperar tanto por obtener una reacción como la que hace apenas unos segundos atrás se había desatado con aquel hombre del que estaba terca y terriblemente enamorado. Quizá Yuuri no lo sabía. – Porque nunca había tenido el valor de decirlo-. Pero por causa de él había estado reprimiendo cada uno de sus deseos. Todas las fantasías que un hombre pudiera tener Viktor las había evocado en su mente día tras día desde que supo que más allá de sólo querer un momento de relajación sexual, las tenía guardadas en su memoria con tantos candados como su propia urgencia le permitía. Desde que se hubieran reencontrado cuando se convirtió en su entrenador él había estado ardiendo con flamas azules de intenso deseo. No se atrevía a negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería asustar a Yuuri. No quería hacer presión y tampoco que se sintiera obligado cuando al parecer no había descubierto aquellos impulsos salvajes que apostaba su fortuna, tenía.

Así que al notar que Yuuri no se le lanzaba cual fierecilla pasional como en aquel banquete. Decidió que la vía lenta sería la más adecuada. Enamorar a Yuuri y poco a poco conocerlo y ganarse su corazón era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas esta vez. Porque él lo supo desde el instante en el que vio al verdadero Yuuri.

Ese tierno e inseguro chico japonés no era una aventura de un rato, tampoco era con quien se pudiera jugar y después desechar. Yuuri era un hombre que merecía ser amado con el cuerpo, el alma y con todo aquello que Viktor no había experimentado a ciencia cierta.

Las tres L´s se repetía. Aquellas que descubrió gracias a una persona especial, en el momento indicado.

Pero ahora ¿Qué hacía? Yuuri estaba frente a él pidiéndole que lo tocara, que lo besara, y claro que quería hacerlo, sus manos estuvieron a punto de cobrar vida y acariciar todo lo que se le estaba ofreciendo. Poco había faltado para que si pena estrujara ese trasero tentadoramente redondo y firme que tenía a milímetros de sus desesperadas manos. Pero no se atrevió, la culpa de aprovecharse de Yuuri lo invadió. Y de alguna forma había sentido miedo. Yuuri era tan frágil, que temía que después de hacer todo lo que quisiera hacer el japonés se sintiera usado. Tan asustado como ahora mismo estaba. Viktor podía jurar que Yuuri estaba llorando y él era terrible con las personas que lloraban frente a él.

Mierda…

Por un momento se sintió como un idiota. Yuuri pasaba rápidamente junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo. Claro que estaba huyendo, por supuesto que era eso. Quizá en esos instantes Yuuri estaba pensando que el haberse alejado era un rechazo contundente, que lo estaba despreciando y con total seguridad podría asegurar que había metido el dedo en esa herida colmada de inseguridad que poco a poco quería sanar con su amor.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, salió a paso rápido de la habitación y encontró a Yuuri colocando temblorosamente la correa en Mackachin, se quiso golpear en la frente con lo primero que se le atravesara. Iba a huir, y si él lo permitía no sabría qué clase de daño podría causarle.

Rápidamente y como si llevara años practicando levantamientos, tomó a Yuuri y entre sus brazos lo suspendió hasta que sus pies aun descalzos no pudieran tocar el suelo. Recorrió el ahora largo camino de vuelta a la habitación y antes de que su caniche tuviera tiempo de ingresar como cada noche, cerró la puerta con el pie. El estruendo hizo que Yuuri brincara entre sus brazos pero no hubo forcejeo o algún otro intento de alejarlo. Yuuri estaba inmóvil, observándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. –Lo estaba, Yuuri lo había vuelto loco y al parecer esa demencia por fin se estaba manifestando.- Pero no era momento de discutirlo se recordó cuando al bajar la mirada las gafas empañadas por el llanto reflejaron su propia estupidez.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz de reunir en el momento, dejó a Yuuri sentado en la cama y se hincó. Vio con creciente preocupación como el japonés no podía dejar de llorar. Besarlo sería la vía rápida, pero dadas las circunstancias previas donde él había sido quien desencadenara el llanto del menor, sabía que era lo que menos debía hacer.

No le quedó más remedio que suspirar y tratar de tragarse esos nervios traicioneros que lo atizaban con un hormigueo molesto en el fondo de su estómago.

-Viktor… Por favor. E… Es hora de que Mackachin…-

-No Yuuri. Yo no quiero acariciarte, no quiero tocarte. No quiero sólo besarte. Yo no quiero hacer ninguna de esas cosas contigo.-

Viktor sabía que no era bueno con las palabras. Que probablemente se estaba expresando como un crío indeciso. Y que en lugar de resarcir el daño estaba cavando una zanja donde debía haber un puente.

Pero ¿Qué no para cimentar algo debían haber castillos que soportaran el peso de la construcción? Él no podía simplemente tomar a Yuuri sin dejar las cosas claras, no era así como quería que las cosas ocurrieran. Sencillamente porque él no dejaría ir a Yuuri nunca, y debía aclarar las aguas antes de ahogarse en ellas.

-Yuuri, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo. Quiero amar cada parte de ti, cada ínfima parte de tu piel merece ser adorada y tocada con todo lo que tengo. No quiero acariciarte con mis manos como única opción. No quiero robarte el aliento sólo con besos. Quiero amarte. Te deseo, te he deseado desde hace mucho, y te desearé todos los días de mi vida, te desearé aun cuando todo mi cabello caiga, voy a sentirme inflamado de sensaciones aun cuando los años pasen y nos vuelvan ancianos seniles.- Besó ese dedo anular donde reposaba el anillo de oro, aquello no era sólo un amuleto, ese objeto representaba una infinidad de cosas y oró para que repentinamente todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar y Yuuri pudiera entenderlo. Era el momento y el lugar.-

Viktor besó nuevamente la mano y como si de un ritual se tratara, comenzó a tocar por donde sus manos tenían acceso.

-Viktor…-

 _ **Con manos locas enloquéceme**_ __

Yuuri podía sentir las manos de Viktor descender directamente por sus muslos y no detenerse ahí. Le besó el empeine de su pie derecho y algo se sacudió en su espina dorsal. Era más intenso aún que tocarse a sí mismo. Las caricias de Viktor eran como le lento descenso en los giros de un quad. _  
_

_**Con uñas y sonrisas ámamame.**_

 _ **Amor de amar, amor de piel.**_ __

El tacto que sólo había imaginado en sueños, se iba deslizando por partes que jamás habría imaginado reaccionaran de aquella forma. Sus pantalones pronto dejaron de cubrir sus piernas y como si de un velo húmedo se tratara podía sentir los labios de Viktor esparcir besos cálidos como si fueran semillas en tierra fértil.

No era como lo había esperado, era cucho mejor.

 __ _ **Acaríciame**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y ahógame en tus brazos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **cuídame**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y mátame despacio**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **mírame**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **no ves que estoy, muriéndome.**_ __

Él había querido ir rápido, había sorprendido a Viktor y se le había ofrecido de una forma tan vergonzosa que quizá el cambio en su actitud fuera lo que desconcertara al mayor. Sonrió, claro que lo había sorprendido, aún él no podía hacer frente a su propia sorpresa. Sus acciones habían sido todo menos sutiles. Sin embargo ya nada de eso importaba. No cuando sus manos podían acariciar con fuerza la espalda y el torso de Viktor mientras este mordía y besaba la piel cercana s su ombligo. Dios jamás nadie lo había recorrido entero como si de un dulce se tratara y sentía la desesperación aflorar en él cuando el cabello platinado dejaba destellos cosquillosos cerca de sus caderas. _  
_

_**Acariciame**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **tan suave como el aire amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **tan fuerte como el huracán**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **que ciega mi mente**_ _._ _  
_

Viktor lo tomó, besó y recorrió con su lengua todo su miembro, lento con besos que lo hacían retorcerse entre las impolutas sábanas blancas y con succiones tan fuertes que por un momento pensó que, de seguir así terminaría por correrse tan pronto que no podría disfrutar de lo demás que la noche estaba por ofrecerle. Yuuri sonrió ante la imagen que aunque borrosa era simplemente la representación perfecta de la mescla ideal entre pasión, lujuria y amor.

Dirigió una mano a la cabeza de Viktor y sin pensarlo por más tiempo acarició y jaló las hebras plateadas que se sentían tan suaves entre sus dedos. Viktor miró arriba con desconcierto y cuando intentó reanudar su tarea anterior pero no lo dejó. Él a pesar de ser un completo novato, también quería tocar y escuchar cómo esos sonidos roncos salían de la garanta del ruso.

Viktor no pudo sorprenderse más. Yuuri estaba sentado a horcajadas, con su cuerpo empapado en sudor y estaba mirándolo como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Él sólo lo dejó continuar con la exploración delicada que las manos temblorosas de Yuuri le ofrecían. Podría haber tenido amantes antes, en el pasado pudo haberse vuelto un experto en el arte de tener sexo y quedar satisfecho, pero lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento con aquel hombre de ojos ambarinos, iba más allá de todos los orgasmos que pudo haber tenido con tantas otras personas. No mucha gente podría imaginar que en Yuuri existía esa parte erótica que era capaz de borrar todo razonamiento de la mente de un ser pensante, pero era únicamente él, Viktor Nikiforov quién tenía la dicha de no sólo ver aquella parte tan enloquecedora de Yuuri. Sino de incentivarlo a que fuera él quien descubriera lo terriblemente sexy que podía ser.

 _ **Acaríciame**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y empápame de tu ternura amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **contágiame de esa locura**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **que hay en tu vientre.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Acaríciame**_ __

Su Yuuri era una combinación perfecta de eros y ágape, sólo él podía besarlo como un ángel y su infinito amor, pero eran también aquellas caricias, mordidas y contoneos sobre su cuerpo lo que lo transformaban en el pecado absoluto.

Dolía y Viktor lo sabía. Dolía no sólo porque fuera la primera vez. Trató de ser cuidadoso, pero aun así cuando pudo hundirse entre los pliegues de aquel telón aterciopelado sintió la crudeza del acto. Yuuri lo miraba con un increíble sonrojo y una sonrisa que amenazaba con dejar sus labios.

-No puedes detenerte ahora Viktor… Acaríciame, acaríciame…-

 _ **Y róbame como un diamante amor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **domíname como un amante**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **despacio, constante.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Acaríciame**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **que estoy al rojo vivo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **tómame**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **que soy todo latidos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **toda piel**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **y se feliz teniéndome.**_

-No voy a detenerme ahora, no voy a detenerme nunca. Te amo Yuuri…-

Si fue un deja vú o no, Yuuri no lo supo, pero escuchar aquellas palabras habían sonado como la gloria, y si pudiera encontrar alguna experiencia que mínimamente se pudiera parecer a esta, sin duda elegiría aquella donde ambos bailaron al compás de una misma canción compartiendo algo más que una pista, compartiendo el amor. 


End file.
